


Enigma

by Aeeet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Reunions, Gen, Harry Raised Teddy, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el 17 cumpleaños de Teddy Lupin... y parece que el mundo se ha vuelto loco a su alrededor. Regalos anónimos, serpientes y la sensación constante de que hay algo de lo que no se está enterando, algo que quizás tenga que ver con su padrino y con su misteriosa renuncia al cuerpo de aurores hace 10 años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extraño

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia habla de la relación romántica entre dos hombres. Si no les gusta, no la lean. La pareja en concreto no está entre los tags del fic para no estropear la intriga-o mejor dicho, el enigma-del fic.   
> Vuelvo a repetirlo: relación HOMBRE x HOMBRE.

El joven se levantó rápidamente aquella mañana. Después de la gran cantidad de pociones para dormir que había tenido que ingerir para poder conciliar el sueño, le parecía un auténtico milagro haberse podido despertar tan temprano. En el fondo supuso que su cuerpo entendía la magnitud de los acontecimientos que iban a ocurrir.  
Tras salir de la habitación, se dispuso a acercarse al escritorio de la salita y, en un pequeño trozo de pergamino escribió una única palabra, HOY.  
Por primera vez en diez años se permitió sonreír mientras veía la lechuza volar hacia su destino con su pequeña misiva.


	2. Feliz cumpleaños, Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el 17 cumpleaños de Teddy Lupin... y parece que el mundo se ha vuelto loco a su alrededor. Regalos anónimos, serpientes y la sensación constante de que hay algo de lo que no se está enterando, algo que quizás tenga que ver con su padrino y con su misteriosa renuncia al cuerpo de aurores hace 10 años.

###  Capítulo 2: Feliz cumpleaños, Teddy 

Me levanto bastante rápido. Como para no hacerlo: es mi cumpleaños. Mi cumple número 17, lo que me convierte en un adulto. Podré hacer magia en casa durante las vacaciones, podré pedir Whiskey de fuego en las tres escobas… en realidad nada tan emocionante ni nada que no haya hecho ya. Pero molará hacerlo de forma legal.  
Miro al lado de mi cama y veo un montón de paquetes. No puedo evitar sonreír al abrir el suéter tradicional de la señora Weasley, los dulces incomibles de Hagrid, el libro de hechizos de tía Hermione y tío Ron… y por supuesto el regalo de Harry. Esta vez me ha regalado un reloj de oro con muchas manecillas, parece viejo y está un poco abollado pero cualquier queja al respecto se me agota al leer que ese reloj era de mi padre. Harry siempre sabe mejor que nadie qué regalarme y cómo hacerlo.  
  
Debajo del regalo de mi padrino, al igual que todos los años y todas las Navidades, aparece un regalo más. Es mi regalo misterioso, no tiene remitente y suele ser una cosa muy guay. Nadie dice saber nada de él, aunque yo sospecho que mi padrino está detrás. Este año, es solo un pequeño sobre.  
Cuando lo abro veo una foto de mi padre, Harry y yo. Y una carta. Es la primera vez que me escribe, en los diez años que llevo recibiéndolos. Sin embargo, la carta está en papel muggle y escrita en un ordinador de esos, así que no habrá manera de saber de quién es. Según dice, la foto fue tomada la primera vez que Harry me vio, hacía exactamente 17 años. También dice que Harry no sabe nada de la existencia de esa foto, y que cuando pueda se la enseñe. Termina disculpándose por no haber podido estar ahí y deseándome el mejor cumpleaños del mundo. La carta me deja con una sensación extraña y me descubro una vez más pensando en quien puede ser el remitente. Quizás algún amigo de mis padres, aunque Harry diga que no sabe nada, sé que miente.  
Algún día me lo tendrá que explicar todo, quizás hoy mismo.  
  
Al ser ahijado de Harry Potter me han dado permiso para pasar el día en su casa hoy después de mis clases. Es algo raro, debo decir. En mis diecisiete años es la primera vez que veo a Harry intentando sacar ventaja de su nombre para algo. Pero bueno, mi padrino es una caja de sorpresas y sé que si lo ha hecho es por una buena razón.  
He tenido suerte, mucha suerte de tenerle en mi vida todos estos años. Cuando mi abuela me abandonó, el se hizo cargo de mi. Y solo tenía 17 años. Mi edad.  
Yo intento imaginarme ahora mismo teniendo que cuidar a un bebé y sé que no podría hacerlo. Pero Harry sí, aunque todos le dijeran que no podría hacerlo bien él se convirtió en el padrino que cualquiera desearía tener. Estoy seguro de que mis padres se sentirían orgullosos de él, mucho más de lo que deben estarlo de mí. Pero bueno, me hace feliz saber que me dejaron en buenas manos, en las mejores que pueda haber.  
  
Me visto rápido y no me sorprendo al ver que mi pelo ha adquirido el color azabache del pelo de Harry, es algo que me pasa con relativa frecuencia al pensar en mi infancia.  
Cuando llego a la Sala Común me encuentro a Victoire Weasley, el ser más perfecto del universo. Me besa muy dulcemente y susurra en mi oído :  
-Feliz cumpleaños, Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque todavía solo he presentado un poco la historia de Teddy y Harry. Un abrazo.


	3. No todo es lo que parece, Victoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el 17 cumpleaños de Teddy Lupin... y parece que el mundo se ha vuelto loco a su alrededor. Regalos anónimos, serpientes y la sensación constante de que hay algo de lo que no se está enterando, algo que quizás tenga que ver con su padrino y con su misteriosa renuncia al cuerpo de aurores hace 10 años.

### Capítulo 3: No todo es lo que parece, Victoire.

**"Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. LOS MEJORES AURORES DEL MINISTERIO."**  
**"Potter y su meteórica carrera. De Niño-que-vivió a futuro jefe de aurores."**  
**"Potter, candidato popular para ser elegido jefe de aurores."**  
  
Los títulos no dejaban de sorprenderme. Al final resultaba que tío Harry había hecho algo más que estar en el cuerpo de aurores un par de años, era realmente frustrante que todo el mundo mintiera al respecto. Tío Ron y tío Harry ingresaron juntos en la academia, y juntos ascendieron escalones. Hasta hace diez años. Cuando Harry lo dejó. Sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo.  
  
Al principio pensé que lo había hecho para cuidar de Teddy, pero en aquel momento ya tenía siete años, lo lógico habría sido hacerlo antes. Además coincide con la fecha con la que según Teddy, se mudaron a su casa actual. Por mucho que he buscado nunca he conseguido averiguar donde vivían antes. Teddy no lo recuerda y Harry dice que lo único que importa es el presente. Pero sigo sin entenderlo.  
Es absurdo, muy absurdo, lo sé. Esta investigación es ridícula. Tengo millones de cosas que estudiar y yo me preocupo por el pasado de Harry Potter. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Hay algo en el que me resulta fascinante, parece como si tuviera muchísimas cosas que contar y nadie se diera cuenta de ello. No lo sé. Quizás sean solo imaginaciones mías pero Harry Potter es mucho más de lo que parece.  
  
El gran héroe de la década pasada se ha convertido en un amo de casa ejemplar, en un padrino ejemplar. Se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma al cuidado de su ahijado Teddy, y cuando este ingreso en Hogwarts, consiguió trabajo como entrenador de Quidditch. Y triunfo en ello, llego a ser seleccionador. Pero hace unos meses se retiró alegando que necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. Eso es otra cosa que me intriga. Los sutilies pero fuertes cambios que ha ido dando Harry en los últimos meses.  
Para empezar ha puesto la casa a nombre de Teddy, al igual que gran parte de su dinero en Gringotts. Ha dejado el trabajo, ha empezado a mirar fotos de los tiempos de la guerra, y el otro día lo vi sonriendo ante un cielo gris plagado de relámpagos. Harry nunca ha sido muy estable pero lo de los últimos meses ha sido exagerado. Ya casi no pasa por casa de los Weasleys, mi tia Ginny no le habla y le he descubierto cuchicheando con Hermione constantemente.  
  
No se si comentárselo a Teddy pero no quiero preocuparle innecesariamente. Especialmente no ahora. Estamos a punto de ir a celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños. Solo familia, muy privado. Afortunadamente McGonagall ha accedido a dejarme ir a mí también y no puedo negar que me hace mucha ilusión. Sin embargo, veo a Ron mirando una foto mientras esperamos a que la abuela Weasley baje. Sin que él se dé cuenta miro el contenido de la foto y me sorprendo.  
Son Harry, Hermione y Ron tirados en el césped pero es obvio que en la foto falta alguien. Alguien a quien Harry miraba con absoluta adoración y que le tenía pintada en la cara la sonrisa más bonita del universo.  
-¡Vaya! Siempre pensé que Harry no era el típico de andar de parejita con alguien  
Tío Ron se gira sobresaltado, la verdad es que para haber sido auror tanto tiempo, tiene los reflejos gastados.  
-NO está bien cotillear las cosas ajenas, Vicky.  
-Lo sé pero me interesa mucho saber qué es lo que esconde tío Harry.  
-¿Qué? Harry no esconde nada.- pero se pone muy colorado, como todo Weasley. Así que sé que miente.  
-Quizás ella murió en una misión y por eso dejó lo de auror verdad. O lo abandono. O…  
  
Sin embargo Ron se marcha ya, pero antes deja una frase que queda colgando en el aire.  
-No todo es lo que parece, VIctoire.  



	4. Tengo miedo Hermione

### TENGO MIEDO, HERMIONE.

Todos estamos extremadamente nerviosos estos días, como para no estarlo. Nuestras vidas van a deshacer el cambio que sufrieron hace ya diez años. Diez años. Podría decir que se han pasado volando y que prácticamente no me he dado cuenta de ello. Pero obviamente, no es cierto. Al menos no para todos. Yo he sido bastante feliz, y no me pesa decirlo. Tengo un trabajo perfecto, un marido maravilloso y mis dos hijos que hacen que mi vida esté llena.  
Pero no todo el mundo ha tenido tanta suerte. Muchas veces me planteo si no debería haber escogido trabajar en leyes en vez de especializarme en sanadora. Quizás hubiera podido hacer algo más de lo que hice cuando estalló todo. Pero ya no tiene caso darle vueltas a algo que no tiene solución.  
Lo hecho, hecho está. Y nada puede hacerse para cambiarlo. Ron no está en casa hoy, algo que ya esperaba pero que no me hace sentir menos sola. Odio estar en casa sin nada que hacer asi que decido ir a ver a Harry, me necesita ahora tanto como ha hecho en los últimos diez años. Así que me aparezco en su casa, Harry ha inhabilitado la red flu y tiene protecciones muy fuertes para evitar visitas indeseadas.  
Uso la llave que me dio Harry cuando se mudo aquí, no quiero molestarlo por si esta durmiendo. Pero al entrar veo como ya están las cortinas abiertas y la mesa puesta. La casa está impecable, después de todo Harry ha conseguido un permiso para que Teddy pueda venir a casa por su cumpleaños y va a celebrar aquí una pequeña fiesta.  
-Cariño, ¿estás ahí?  
Nadie me responde. Quizás cualquier otro año me hubiera asustado y empezado a buscarle como una loca pero este año no. Insisto un poco mas y al final me responde.  
-Estoy arriba.  
Subo, y le veo en la habitación grande. Frente a la ventana. Y tengo una sensación de deja vu que me deja paralizada. Supongo que si tuviera que recordar a Harry siempre lo recordaría mirando por la ventana. Da igual si es el Harry de la guerra intentando encontrar un leve rastro de vida en el frío mundo exterior o el Harry de 18 años con su ahijado en brazos, o el Harry de 24 años roto en mil pedazos. En mi cabeza todos son el mismo, todos sienten la misma tristeza y todos tienen el mismo derecho a ser felices. Porque todos ellos son la mejor persona que jamás podrá existir, sin duda alguna.  
Sin embargo mi Harry de 34 años parece más triste que todos los anteriores pero mientras se gira y veo la esperanza brillando tan intensa en su rostro no puedo dejar de pensar que este Harry tiene más fe en el futuro que ningún otro. Este Harry no tiene un mundo al que salvar ni un ahijado al que criar. Es un Harry que solo tiene la obligación de ser feliz.  
-Todo va a salir bien, si hay alguien que se lo merece eres tú. De verdad.  
El suelta un bufido cmo si lo dudara, casi como si después de tanto tiempo se empezara a creer que el no es digno de ser feliz. Y entonces dice las palabras que lleva 10 años sin pronunciar.  
-Tengo miedo, Hermione.


	5. Ya era hora Ron

La conversación con mi sobrina me ha puesto realmente histérico. Victoire sospecha algo. 

Lo único que me tranquiliza es saber que está completamente perdida al respecto, quizás una parte de su subconsciente recuerde algo de lo ocurrido hace diez años, pero no creo que se lo tome en serio. Probablemente piense que es un sueño, como hace Teddy.

Hoy ha sido un día raro. La Oficina de Revisión de Correo no es la más interesante del ministerio, pero está bien pagado y no supone ningún riesgo extra, para tranquilidad de Hermione y de los niños. Así que en el fondo soy feliz teniendo este trabajo. Aunque eso no implica que no eche mucho de menos el trabajo de campo con Harry, las redadas, la aventura. 

Ahora soy poco más que un funcionario más, con categoría de auror, sí... pero un funcionario mas encerrado detrás de su escritorio. No puedo quejarme, tengo un buen matrimonio y unos hijos estupendos, un trabajo que me permite darles una buena vida y sentirme útil para la sociedad, todo lo que cualquiera puede desear. 

Pero falta algo, algo que nos robó el Ministerio al exigir la dimisión a Harry y hacernos la vida imposible a los que nos atrevimos a apoyarle. Pero ya ha pasado el tiempo, hoy las cosas volverán a ser como siempre debieron ser. 

Ginny se niega a acudir a la fiesta de Teddy y vuelvo a pensar que mi hermana siempre será una chiquilla consentida, aunque tenga más de treinta años ya. Siempre ha estado obsesionada con Harry y una parte muy ilusa de ella creyó que en estos diez años, Harry podría amarla. Pero ya han acabado, y Harry no solo no ha dado ninguna señal al respecto sino que parece que cada día desprecia más sus burdos intentos de seducción.

Nos aparecemos todos y llegamos a la puerta de casa de Harry, antes de que podamos tocarla, Hermione la abre.  
La casa está impecable, y Harry está bastante nervioso. Me recuerda al Harry de dieciséis años que se escapaba de la torre por las noches, es increíble como después de tanto daño y tanto dolor Harry puede haber conseguido no perderse por el camino. Supongo que forma parte de ser Harry Potter, y el es un héroe, un héroe hasta el final. 

Esta fiesta es una gran tapadera. Toco lentamente el papel de mi bolsillo, el papel que recibí esta mañana y que debería ser entregado mañana. Pero no tengo corazón para hacerlo. Prefiero dárselo ahora mismo, a buen seguro le hará más falta ahora de lo que pueda necesitarlo mañana. Si todo sigue su curso, mañana Harry ya tendrá todo lo que quiere.

Está en la cocina, con los adultos. Los críos y Teddy corretean por el jardín jugando al quiddich, tal y como hicimos nosotros a su edad. Todos me miran al entrar, todos esperando una palabra, todos buscando saber. Pero no seré yo quien lo haga. Simplemente le tiendo el papel y él lo coge con cuidado, como si fuera algo sumamente frágil. Lo lee inmediatamente y parece que de un tirón se ha quitado diez años de encima. Estos malditos diez años de encima.

Sonríe lentamente y no puedo evitar palmear su espalda, él solo responde con un sincero.  
-Ya era hora, Ron.


	6. Grey siempre fue real, Ted

La fiesta ha sido un éxito. 

Harry ha cuidado los detalles al máximo y el resultado ha sido perfecto. Sin embargo, el ambiente que reina aquí ahora es un poco extraño.. Se han ido la mayoría de invitados, sólo nos hemos quedado la “familia” más cercana. Todos han ayudado a recoger, la casa vuelve a estar impecable. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero parece que todo el mundo estuviera esperando algo. Hasta Harry. Todos están nerviosos y se miran entre ellos con ansiedad. Es raro.

Nos sentamos en el salón todos juntos, nadie habla mucho o al menos, no de temas serios. Solo de quidditch. Vicky y yo no paramos de mirarnos entre nosotros y los críos corretean por la casa. Este no es el fin de fiesta normal, hasta George parece más tranquilo que de costumbre, ni siquiera ha estallado sus tradicionales fuegos artificiales. Definitivamente, pasa algo extraño. 

Le hago un gesto a Vicky y me dirijo hacia la cocina.  
-¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí?- me pregunta nada más entrar.  
-No tengo ni idea. Harry lleva todo el día raro...  
-Más bien toda la vida, Ted.  
-¿Qué…?  
-Harry oculta algo, Teddy. No sé exactamente el qué, pero algo oculta. Sé que es tu padrino y que os adoráis mutuamente, pero está escondiendo algo. No digo que sea nada malo, solo que hay algo que no encaja.  
-Lo sé. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?  
-Además, tío Ron me dijo…

Sin embargo no llego a escuchar lo que Ron le dijo a Vicky, porque en ese instante oímos un chillido agudo.  
-¡SERPIENTE!

Aunque estoy tentado a pensar que los Weasleys están un poco mal de la cabeza y ven cosas donde no las hay, lo cierto es que sí que hay una serpiente enorme paseándose por el salón de mi casa. Estupendo. Aun mas estupendo es que ninguno de los adultos parece especialmente preocupado por ello. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Y lo más raro de todo es que me suena extrañamente familiar, casi como si la conociera ya. Pero eso no puede ser, jamás hemos tenido mascotas. Harry nunca quiso. Lo cual fue una gran decisión, dada mi torpeza habitual probablemente el pobre animal hubiera sufrido una muerte dolorosa completamente accidental. 

Pero la serpiente hace algo muy raro, nos mira uno por uno y me parece detectar algo de alegría en el rostro de los mayores. Definitivamente, este está siendo un cumpleaños muy raro. La serpiente me encara a mí y me mira largo rato antes de girarse hacia Harry. Quien se deja caer de nuevo en el sillón manteniendo un rostro completamente inexpresivo.

Y entonces empieza a hablar con la serpiente en pársel, lo cual nos frustra mucho a todos los presentes. El pársel es una lengua desagradable de escuchar pero el sonido me resulta bastante familiar, de hecho. No sé qué diablos me pasa hoy pero me da la sensación de que he vivido muchas de estas situaciones antes. Lo cual es imposible. Desde luego, la mayoría de edad no me ha sentado tan bien como yo creía.

Ahora la serpiente está completamente quieta en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la rodilla de Harry, lo que para variar también me parece bastante conocido.  
De repente, receurdo un sueño que solía tener de niño. Harry y la serpiente jugaban en el jardín mientras yo estaba en brazos de alguien.  
-Los sueños…

Miro a Harry fijamente y el me sostiene la mirada con una expresión extraña, casi de resignación.  
-Grey siempre fue real, Teddy.


	7. No entiendo nada, señora Weasley

-Tras la guerra se vivió una época de tranquilidad, de paz. Parecía que habíamos aprendido la lección. No más enfrentamientos absurdos, no más discriminación. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo surgió un grupo de chicos que empezaron a tener ideas más radicales. En aquel momento tenían otro nombre pero ahora los reconoceréis con el nombre de “Coalición de la Luz”-empiezo a hablar yo porque ninguno de los chicos es capaz de hacerlo, a los Gryffindor se nos colapsa el valor cuando nos remuerden el corazón. 

-¿La Coalición? Todos somos miembros de ella, abuela- me contesta VIctoire- Además defienden nuestros intereses ante los sangre pura.  
Me dan ganas de llorar al oír la convicción con la que habla de la maldad de los sangre pura. Eso era exactamente lo que temíamos que ocurriera. Que las nuevas generaciones cometieran nuestros errores…ellos que no vivieron la guerra como hicimos nosotros. Pronto los mortífagos quedarán pequeños en comparación con la Coalición.  
-Os hablan de ellos como si fueran enemigos.-interviene Harry sin mirar a nadie en particular.  
-Porque lo son, son los que mataron a nuestros padres, Harry. ¿Lo has olvidado?  
-No, Ted, no he olvidado nada. A tus padres los asesinaron mortifagos, no los sangre pura.   
-Es lo mismo.  
-No lo es.  
-Estaban en contra de la mezcla de sangre, al igual que los sangre pura. La Coalición solo nos defiende de eso.-escuchar a mi nieta hace que se me rompa un poco el corazón.   
-Claro que lo es, Vic. Pero lo que ellos hicieron-hacen- no se diferencia en nada de lo que en su momento hicieron los mortífagos.  
-¿Bromeas? Los mortífagos atacaron sin piedad… nosotros solo intentamos defendernos.  
-¿Defendernos, Ted? Es una maldita venganza. La venganza de los ganadores sobre la minoría perdedora, una minoría a la que pretenden culpar de lo que pasó.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese tono de pasión en Harry, me alegra tanto que mi niño no lo haya perdido todo en medio de esta locura. Algún día, dentro de muchos años... alguien le reconocerá lo que ha hecho por este mundo que tan mal le ha tratado. 

-Vosotros luchasteis en la guerra, ¿porque atacáis a la coalición?  
-Precisamente por eso, cariño.–intervengo de nuevo-Sabemos lo que pasó mejor que cualquier libro de Historia que podáis consultar. Perdí un hijo en el régimen de Voldemort, y otros dos por la coalición. Me niego a que me sigan robando a mi familia.  
-¿Dos hijos?  
-Charlie no puede entrar en el país por haberse casado con una bruja sangrepura.  
-¿Qué? ¿Tío Charlie y tía Rahela?-pregunta Vicky escandalizada y no la culpo. Charlie es su padrino y solo lo ve unos días en verano, cuando ambas familias viajan juntas, siempre fuera del país.-¿y el otro hijo?  
-Lo que le hicieron a mi otro hijo no tiene nombre. Pero pronto terminará todo y podré abrazarlo de nuevo.- mis palabras nos afectan a todos, veo cómo Harry trata de respirar hondo y recuperar algo de control y como Hermione se enjuga las lágrimas. Para algunos, la guerra nunca acabó.

-No entiendo nada, abuela.  
-Claro que no hija. Tu naciste después de que terminara la guerra, aunque quisieras no te puedes imaginar lo que significa todo esto para nosotros.  
-El régimen de Voldemort defendía una sociedad exclusiva de sangre pura y mestizos, ahora sucede lo contrario. El poder está en los nacidos de muggle y, de nuevo, en los mestizos.   
-Pero…  
-Están llevando a extremos insospechados lo de la mezcla.-interrumpe Angelina-Matrimonios concertados según estatus de sangre. Si yo no fuera mestiza no podría haberme casado con George, los Weasleys sois sangrepura. Tenlo en cuenta.   
-Somos traidores a la sangre-dice Victoire rápidamente-No sangrepura.

Ron, Hermione y Harry se ponen pálidos al escucharla y Hermione empieza a reírse.   
-Hace 17 años, nos atraparon unos carroñeros. Harry y yo tuvimos que jurar una y otra vez que no eramos sangre-sucia. Ahora os han adoctrinado para lo mismo. ¿Para qué luchamos? ¿Para qué morimos?

Sus palabras nos dejan sin aliento a todos. Como siempre Hermione tiene la razón. ¿De qué sirvió una guerra si aquí estamos?  
\- Luchasteis por un mundo mejor-dice Ted con esa fuerza arrebatadora que también tenía Nymphadora-Luchasteis por nosotros.  
\- Sí, Ted. ¿Pero de qué nos vale eso si no os dais cuenta del panorama que tenéis alrededor?-Harry de repente me vuelve a recordar a ese adolescente de ojos de anciano que luchó hasta las últimas consecuencias.   
-Los matrimonios no...  
-Joder, hemos dejado que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos si de verdad crees que un maldito matrimonio concertado es algo necesario-da un golpe en la mesa y la serpiente se esconde bajo el sillón.   
-Son una sugerencia además-dice Victoire.  
-Si lo rechazas, pierdes el empleo, te quitan tus propiedades, incluso te condenan al exilio.

O a cosas peores. A cosas mucho peores. La venganza está destruyendo el mundo que conocimos.  
-Eso no es cierto, tío Harry. En ningún momento…  
-Querían que me casara con tu tía Ginny, Vicky. Dije que no, que no me casaría ni con ella ni con nadie que escogieran para mí. A la mañana siguiente mi mesa estaba despejada.  
-¿Despidieron al héroe del mundo mágico por no querer casarse?  
-En parte. Lo que de verdad les fastidió fue que me negara a aceptar la vida que me querían encasquetar. Una vida que yo no quería. Que aun hoy no quiero.  
-¿Y porqué no sale nada de eso en los periódicos?  
-Primera lección sobre la manipulación, Ted: los periódicos son los primeros en caer.

-¿Y si eso es verdad, por qué nadie hace ni dice nada?  
-Porque para enfrentarse a la autoridad hay que tener un valor y unas ganas de luchar que mi generación perdió en la segunda guerra.  
Esa voz es inconfundible. Es su voz. Tras 10 años somos capaces de oírle de nuevo. Está aquí. Mi niño. Todos nos quedamos en completo silencio, nadie se atreve a reaccionar. Al final no puedo evitarlo y me lanzo en sus brazos. Él ya esperaba mi reacción así que me devuelve el abrazo con firmeza.  
Todos reaccionan en ese momento y empiezan a abrazarlo, a besarlo… todos menos los críos y Harry.  
-No entiendo nada, señora Weasley.- me dice Ted cuando vuelvo a su lado.


	8. No entiendo nada, señora Weasley

-Tras la guerra se vivió una época de tranquilidad, de paz. Parecía que habíamos aprendido la lección. No más enfrentamientos absurdos, no más discriminación. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo surgió un grupo de chicos que empezaron a tener ideas más radicales. En aquel momento tenían otro nombre pero ahora los reconoceréis con el nombre de “Coalición de la Luz”-empiezo a hablar yo porque ninguno de los chicos es capaz de hacerlo, a los Gryffindor se nos colapsa el valor cuando nos remuerden el corazón. 

-¿La Coalición? Todos somos miembros de ella, abuela- me contesta VIctoire- Además defienden nuestros intereses ante los sangre pura.  
Me dan ganas de llorar al oír la convicción con la que habla de la maldad de los sangre pura. Eso era exactamente lo que temíamos que ocurriera. Que las nuevas generaciones cometieran nuestros errores…ellos que no vivieron la guerra como hicimos nosotros. Pronto los mortífagos quedarán pequeños en comparación con la Coalición.  
-Os hablan de ellos como si fueran enemigos.-interviene Harry sin mirar a nadie en particular.  
-Porque lo son, son los que mataron a nuestros padres, Harry. ¿Lo has olvidado?  
-No, Ted, no he olvidado nada. A tus padres los asesinaron mortifagos, no los sangre pura.  
-Es lo mismo.  
-No lo es.  
-Estaban en contra de la mezcla de sangre, al igual que los sangre pura. La Coalición solo nos defiende de eso.-escuchar a mi nieta hace que se me rompa un poco el corazón.  
-Claro que lo es, Vic. Pero lo que ellos hicieron-hacen- no se diferencia en nada de lo que en su momento hicieron los mortífagos.  
-¿Bromeas? Los mortífagos atacaron sin piedad… nosotros solo intentamos defendernos.  
-¿Defendernos, Ted? Es una maldita venganza. La venganza de los ganadores sobre la minoría perdedora, una minoría a la que pretenden culpar de lo que pasó.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese tono de pasión en Harry, me alegra tanto que mi niño no lo haya perdido todo en medio de esta locura. Algún día, dentro de muchos años... alguien le reconocerá lo que ha hecho por este mundo que tan mal le ha tratado. 

-Vosotros luchasteis en la guerra, ¿porque atacáis a la coalición?  
-Precisamente por eso, cariño.–intervengo de nuevo-Sabemos lo que pasó mejor que cualquier libro de Historia que podáis consultar. Perdí un hijo en el régimen de Voldemort, y otros dos por la coalición. Me niego a que me sigan robando a mi familia.  
-¿Dos hijos?  
-Charlie no puede entrar en el país por haberse casado con una bruja sangrepura.  
-¿Qué? ¿Tío Charlie y tía Rahela?-pregunta Vicky escandalizada y no la culpo. Charlie es su padrino y solo lo ve unos días en verano, cuando ambas familias viajan juntas, siempre fuera del país.-¿y el otro hijo?  
-Lo que le hicieron a mi otro hijo no tiene nombre. Pero pronto terminará todo y podré abrazarlo de nuevo.- mis palabras nos afectan a todos, veo cómo Harry trata de respirar hondo y recuperar algo de control y como Hermione se enjuga las lágrimas. Para algunos, la guerra nunca acabó.

-No entiendo nada, abuela.  
-Claro que no hija. Tu naciste después de que terminara la guerra, aunque quisieras no te puedes imaginar lo que significa todo esto para nosotros.  
-El régimen de Voldemort defendía una sociedad exclusiva de sangre pura y mestizos, ahora sucede lo contrario. El poder está en los nacidos de muggle y, de nuevo, en los mestizos.  
-Pero…  
-Están llevando a extremos insospechados lo de la mezcla.-interrumpe Angelina-Matrimonios concertados según estatus de sangre. Si yo no fuera mestiza no podría haberme casado con George, los Weasleys sois sangrepura. Tenlo en cuenta.  
-Somos traidores a la sangre-dice Victoire rápidamente-No sangrepura.

Ron, Hermione y Harry se ponen pálidos al escucharla y Hermione empieza a reírse.  
-Hace 17 años, nos atraparon unos carroñeros. Harry y yo tuvimos que jurar una y otra vez que no eramos sangre-sucia. Ahora os han adoctrinado para lo mismo. ¿Para qué luchamos? ¿Para qué morimos?

Sus palabras nos dejan sin aliento a todos. Como siempre Hermione tiene la razón. ¿De qué sirvió una guerra si aquí estamos?  
\- Luchasteis por un mundo mejor-dice Ted con esa fuerza arrebatadora que también tenía Nymphadora-Luchasteis por nosotros.  
\- Sí, Ted. ¿Pero de qué nos vale eso si no os dais cuenta del panorama que tenéis alrededor?-Harry de repente me vuelve a recordar a ese adolescente de ojos de anciano que luchó hasta las últimas consecuencias.  
-Los matrimonios no...  
-Joder, hemos dejado que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos si de verdad crees que un maldito matrimonio concertado es algo necesario-da un golpe en la mesa y la serpiente se esconde bajo el sillón.  
-Son una sugerencia además-dice Victoire.  
-Si lo rechazas, pierdes el empleo, te quitan tus propiedades, incluso te condenan al exilio.

O a cosas peores. A cosas mucho peores. La venganza está destruyendo el mundo que conocimos.  
-Eso no es cierto, tío Harry. En ningún momento…  
-Querían que me casara con tu tía Ginny, Vicky. Dije que no, que no me casaría ni con ella ni con nadie que escogieran para mí. A la mañana siguiente mi mesa estaba despejada.  
-¿Despidieron al héroe del mundo mágico por no querer casarse?  
-En parte. Lo que de verdad les fastidió fue que me negara a aceptar la vida que me querían encasquetar. Una vida que yo no quería. Que aun hoy no quiero.  
-¿Y porqué no sale nada de eso en los periódicos?  
-Primera lección sobre la manipulación, Ted: los periódicos son los primeros en caer.

-¿Y si eso es verdad, por qué nadie hace ni dice nada?  
-Porque para enfrentarse a la autoridad hay que tener un valor y unas ganas de luchar que mi generación perdió en la segunda guerra.  
Esa voz es inconfundible. Es su voz. Tras 10 años somos capaces de oírle de nuevo. Está aquí. Mi niño. Todos nos quedamos en completo silencio, nadie se atreve a reaccionar. Al final no puedo evitarlo y me lanzo en sus brazos. Él ya esperaba mi reacción así que me devuelve el abrazo con firmeza.  
Todos reaccionan en ese momento y empiezan a abrazarlo, a besarlo… todos menos los críos y Harry.  
-No entiendo nada, señora Weasley.- me dice Ted cuando vuelvo a su lado.


	9. Eras tú el de las cartas, Draco

Todos han cambiado mucho en estos años. Casi no parecen los mismo, de hecho, no son los mismos. Hay un montón de críos correteando de un lado a otro y dos adolescentes interrogando a los adultos sobre el mundo que les rodea. Victoire y Teddy, sin duda alguna.

Mi pequeño Teddy, le he echado tanto de menos que me parece irreal tenerle aquí ahora. Estar en la misma habitación que ellos es un sueño. Aunque él todavía no sepa ni siquiera quien soy yo. Aunque eso es solucionable. Habrá que empezar a hablar.

Molly se lanza a mis brazos, como siempre hacía. Para ella soy un hijo más. Igual que Harry, Hermione y los demás. Hijos y añadidos, solíamos bromear. Nos quería a todos por igual. Y por la mirada que me echa, sé que ese amor no se ha modificado por el hecho de que hayan pasado 10 años desde que la vi por última vez. 

Otro que tampoco reacciona es Harry. Nos miramos unos instantes, ninguno da un paso.  
-¿Quién es ese señor, mami?  
Desvió la atención y veo que la pequeña niña se esta dirigiendo a Hermione. Siempre supe que ella y la comadreja tendrían hijos. No muchos, pero sí alguno. Ambos me sonríen. Todo el mundo me sonríe. Excepto Harry.

Él solo me mira, pero parece haber recuperado algo de compostura porque ya camina hacia mí. Con lentitud, eso sí. Se ve que el retiro forzado del mundo de los aurores no le ha sentado demasiado bien a sus reflejos. Sigue caminando en mi dirección, con una expresión insondable en esos maravillosos ojos verdes. Y yo no puedo evitar sonreír. Eso sí… en el momento en el que él me devuelve la sonrisa, me tiemblan las rodillas y hasta el alma.

-Vaya vaya… espero que esa poción Pimienta sea realmente efectiva, Draco Malfoy.   
Durante unos instantes temo que haya perdido la cabeza, hasta que lo recuerdo. Aquel fatídico día cuando salía de casa le prometí que traería una poción pimienta para Ted. Entonces fue cuando me detuvieron y jamás pude volver a decirle nada.   
-Me matarás si te digo que no la llevo conmigo? Debí olvidarla.

Nos reímos como dos maníacos y aunque nadie en esa habitación entiende nada… no importa. Somos Harry y tú, que por fin volvemos a reunirnos. Y nos abrazamos, nos abrazamos muy fuerte. Tanto que los 10 años se me olvidan de un plumazo: vuelvo a estar entre los brazos de Harry y a tenerle entre los míos. No hay nada mejor que eso en el mundo. 

Quiero besarle, pero Harry siempre ha sido muy estricto con lo de las muestras públicas de cariño y decido conformarme con el beso que me planta en la mejilla y que está cargado de millones de promesas.   
-¿Y ya está?-salta Weasley indignado-¿10 años para esto?  
-Compórtate Ronald. 

Cosas que nunca cambian. Cosas que no hacen más que cambiar. Eso es la vida, una mezcla agridulce de ambas cosas. Y yo he tenido ya mi cuota de ambas.   
-¿Draco?- escucho una voz titubeante. Teddy Lupin. La última vez que lo vi era un trasto de 7 años de pelo turquesa y sonrisa permanente. Ahora tengo delante a todo un hombre, que me mira con algo que parece una mezcla de sorpresa y determinación.  
-¿Si, Ted?  
Se muerde un poco el labio y me recuerda tanto a ese niño menudo al que leía los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo antes de dormir que me dan ganas de abrazarlo muy fuerte.   
-¿Tú eras el de las cartas, Draco?


	10. Siempre hemos sido una familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: ¡El final de la historia por fin! Ha sido un viaje muy muy largo, lamento haber tardado tanto. Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, por dedicar tiempo a leer y espero que les haya gustado mucho.

Todos se marchan y nos quedamos sólo Harry, Draco y yo sentados en el salón mirándonos fijamente, con Grey apoyada suavemente sobre la rodilla de Draco. Me cuesta horrores entender todo lo que me están contando: no solo el ministerio no es lugar de transparencia que nos venden sino que aparentemente está podrido hasta lo más profundo, sino que además las cartas anónimas que llevo años recibiendo con regalos han sido obra de el exconvicto y exexiliado Draco Malfoy.   
-Entonces, a ver si lo entiendo. Llevas diez años exiliado lejos de Reino Unido por…  
-Por haberme enamorado de Harry Potter, sí.

Una parte de mí no quiere creerles, es muy difícil entender todo esto. En estas últimas horas han tirado por la borda todo mi concepto del bien y el mal, todo el sistema en el que confiaba ha quedado hecho añicos por una serpiente y un hombre al que ni siquiera recuerdo.   
-Sé que es mucho para entender y…  
-Ya no soy un crío.- intento no perder los nervios, pero me cuesta mucho y acabo girándome a Harry para preguntarle-¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada, Harry? ¿Es que no confías en mí?

-Parte de la condena era que tú no supieras nada, Ted. No es culpa de tu padrino-contesta Draco con una expresión triste.-Ellos…  
-…Se escudaron en ti para hacer todo esto, alegando el supuesto daño moral que te causaría crecer entre dos… bueno, entre nosotros.-termina Harry y noto como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima. Harry ha sido infeliz estos últimos 10 años por mi culpa.   
-¿Por eso has podido regresar hoy? ¿Por qué ya soy mayor de edad y ya no estoy bajo el cuidado de Harry?  
-Siempre vas a estar bajo mi cuidado, mocoso-contesta Harry sonriendo-incluso cuando tengas 100 años y 30 nietos, ahí estaré yo para decirte que es de mala educación imitar las narices de la gente que te cae mal. 

Draco se ríe y el sonido me resulta lo más familiar del mundo, es más fácil creerlo todo cuando todos mis instintos me dicen que Draco Malfoy fue una parte importante de mi vida, de nuestras vidas.   
-Bueno… si eso es lo que tú quieres, Ted-dice Harry poniéndose serio.-Sé que en este mundo una relación como la de Draco y la mía no está bien vista y que tú…

Le veo tartamudear y por primera vez en mi vida, me siento adulto. Pienso en toda la sarta de mentiras que me han contado sobre los homosexuales a lo largo de los años y pienso en el Harry que me ha criado como si fuera su propio hijo, enseñándome amor y tolerancia. Sacrificando su propia felicidad para darme un hogar, el que le negaron a él. 

-Eres mi padrino y eso no lo va cambiar nada, mucho menos el hecho de que estés enamorado de otro hombre.   
Nada más decirlo me doy cuenta del alivio que les causan mis palabras, parecen tan tranquilos y felices ahí, mirándome con tanto cariño que me empieza a contar respirar.  
-Os he destrozado la vida.

Ellos se miran y niegan con la cabeza.  
-No, Ted. Tú no. Fueron ellos quienes hicieron esto, tú solo eras un niño inocente. Ni se te ocurra culparte por lo que ocurrió.  
-Pero tuviste que elegir entre Draco y yo y…  
-Y siempre te elegiré a ti, enano.  
-Como debe ser-añade Draco rápidamente y sonriendo continúa.-Algún día tendrás hijos y lo entenderás todo, Ted. Te lo prometo.  
-No sé cómo…  
-Sé que llevo muchos años fuera y que me he perdido mucho… pero quiero volver a formar parte de tu vida-toma aire un segundo y se gira hacia Harry, cogiéndole de la mano-de vuestras vidas. Sé que será difícil pero quiero que volvamos a ser una familia.

Harry sonríe y los ojos le brillan, tantos años de soledad y de tristeza han llegado a su fin. Si tener a Draco aquí con nosotros implica que Harry será así de feliz cada día, bienvenido sea.   
-Siempre hemos sido una familia.-digo sonriendo.


End file.
